deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob (SMG4)
Bob is a character and former antagonist of the web series SMG4. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Bob vs Purple Shep' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponets *Booster Gold (DC Comics) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Matt (Eddsworld) *Mettaton (Undertale) *Monkey Pink (Ape Escape) *PaRappa The Rapper (PaRappa The Rapper) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) Death Battle Info History Little is known about Bob's history, but he is believed to be a trash bag that mutated in a toxic waste field. Bob spent centuries living under Ganondorf's castle before meeting Mario and Luigi and aiding them in their attempt to rescue Peach so that he could finally make some friends. Bob later moved to the surface and became obsessed with getting famous, originally through appearing in SMG4 videos, but later through a successful rapping career. Bob eventually resorted to tricking his friends into setting off a series of events that would boost his rapping career, but it was short lived when he insulted all of his friends in a diss track only to lose his fame to Saiko's one-hit wonder. With all his friends now mad at him, Bob was alone once again until Waluigi taught him the true meaning of friendship (by nearly killing Bob) and helping him patch things up with his friends. Abilities *Forth-Wall Awareness *Rapping Skills *Blade Hands *Flight *Hasn't showered in 24 years **Sends enemies flying upon hearing this *Can Summon Bob the Builder clones *Can perform the Kamehameha *Super Saiyan Form *Teleportation *Can "Deep-Fry" the fabric of reality *Omnipotence (self-proclaimed) Weapons *Guns **Handgun **Shotgun **Baby-launching minigun *Body Pillows *Hair-cutting blades *Bow and arrow *Remote Detonated Explosives Feats *Achieved flight for reasons even he believed didn't make sense *Became a successful rapper through an elaborate and diabolical scheme *Earned a degree in garbology (the study of garbage) in 9 minutes due to already being a professional piece of trash **Even taught the class he was enrolled in at the professor's request *Somehow became a Super Saiyan by yelling a lot *Can fire hundreds of arrows from a bow in seconds (albeit with terrible accuracy) *Caused people's heads to explode just by talking to them *Knocked over two giant bags filled with gold with a single kick *Destroyed Peach's castle *Moved an Arwing lodged in his ovaries *Thwarted SMG3's attempt to make SMG4 and friends fight each other to the death in a coliseum *Defeated a genius Mario while turned into a genius himself *Moved so fast that Fishy Boopkins couldn't keep track of him **In comparison, Fishy Boopkins is fast enough to dodge lightning *Survived SMG4's 2 Million Subscriber Collaboration which has the potential to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom *Casually survived his own mansion collapsing on top of him *Survived a Teletubbie purge after angering the entire race moments before the purge *Killed an army of Sephiroth clones with a tank *Claims to have fought in the Vietnam War *Responsible for giving Baldi his haircut *Killed the goose from Untitled Goose Game *Defeated Ganondorf, Mario, Swagmaster, and the Sephiroth clones Weaknesses *Easily distracted by sexy women *Very stupid *Possesses a huge ego Category:SMG4 Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Musicians Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Sword Wielders Category:Reality Warpers